Revenge is Sweet
by Ren'sPen
Summary: One Shot: Cloud gets his revenge on Vincent, but he never expected this. Smut fest between friends. WARNING: OC CHARACTERS AND HARD CORE YAOI ACTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Multiple pairings I'm to lazy to rewrite. R&R please! all reviews will be loved!


Author's note:

Hi everyone! This is my very first story EVA, so be easy on me, however, all critisism is welcome so that i may improve. I also must warn you that this extra long one shot is mostly compact with raving sexual contact between guys (aka hard yaoi -) so if you do'nt like that stuff then leave.. NOW: P lol, but no seriously, if i hear any complaints cuz they're guys, don't say i didn't warn you. Oh yeah, by the way, everyone is friends and Sephiroth has come back and is good now and this all happens at Tifa's bar.Warnings to you, characters may be OOC and if you don't like my pairings please keep that to your self. Enjoy! -

Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX, NOT ME. Believe me if they had, then things would be plenty different.

WARNING: OCC throughout entire fic and multiple yaoi pairings.

Pairings: Mostly Cloud/Vincent minor Cloud/Sephiroth and Vincent/Reno and Reno/Sephiroth (wow that's alot!)

And now for our feature presentation:

Revenge is Sweet

(Cloud's POV) I was "sleeping" soundly that morning on how it all began. I had a sticky note on my white forehead saying "Sleeping beauty", if you catch my drift. I was hoping that my gorgeous roommate would catch on. He may be a vampire but damn is he hot! At first, I would have been disgusted by such thoughts, but soon after things changed. Tifa placed the note on me while I was supposed be sleeping, so I left it there for when my vampire was to return.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, so I snapped my eyes shut.

Then he came.

"Come on Spikey, get your ass up!" the sound of his voice made my heart skip a beat, "Cloud, I'm not joking. It's fucking 12 o'clock!" He walked over to me and ripped the sticky note off my forehead. He chuckled softly and left me for a moment.

Damn, I thought, almost had him! I sat up disappointed for a moment trying to contemplate my next move, until I heard footsteps again. I lay down, and closed my eyes quickly. He came in slowly with his boots making heavy footfalls. It seemed like forever for him to reach my bed. He sat next to mine anticipating body. He traced my jaw line to my ear and spread his fingers through my blond hair. He leaned in to kiss me, I felt his breath on my lips.

Then the kiss came, his tongue intruded my mouth and his corn silk hair fell on my face. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, eyes still closed.

A familiar giggle came from the corner,. my eyes flew open, only to find my self making out with non other then……wtf! SEPHIROTH! Damn it! But hey, at least he's hot.

I winked, then pushed him off. "What the Hell, guys?" I shouted blushing terribly "I'll get you back for this! I thought you were Vin-. somebody else! Damn it Vincent! You to Sephiroth! Goddamn!" My face was a deeper shade of red.

"Who you thought it was 'cause obviously it wasn't Tifa!" Vincent chuckled throughout the sentence.

"Yes Cloud, enlighten us" Sephiroth pouted while rubbing my thigh. To hide my growing erection, I pulled away and curled into a ball.

"No one," I mumbled, even redder now. You could probably say my face was as red as Red XIII's skin!

"Fine" They said together in perfect harmony and left. I ran to the bathroom to get changed and rid myself of my erection. I hopped in the shower, apparently someone had used up all the hot water and that had only made things worse for me. So I began to plot my revenge with my hand on my cock, pumping. I had several ideas until it hit me, the most perfect and sexy scam ever. Ironically enough at the peak of my euphoria, I cumed beautifully all over my hand thinking about it. I proceeded with my shower and headed down stairs.

* * *

(Vincent's POV) A week had passed, two weeks, three, and now a month since I unleashed Sephiroth on Cloud. Man was that sexy, but I'm anxious to see what my perfect blonde has in store. Cloud has been sleeping in a lot lately. I think he has finally given up, soooooooo I've decided that today I shall attempt to awaken the vengenful sex god.

I walked into our room, he lay there sleeping like a baby, so innocent, well I know he is not, but yeah.. I sighed and walked over slowly. I sat down admireing his bare chest. I trailed a finger down his torso and leaned in, I wanted to kiss him so badly, but instead I spoke closley to his face.

"Yo Cloud, get up," he stired and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently and tried again, "C'mon Cloud! Cl- WHAT THE FUCK!" He was on top of me in a flash and I was handcuffed to the bed. Damn is fast or what!

"Hey thier sexy, I've been waiting for this moment," oh man was I redder then my cape when he said that. A coy grin was splayed on his face as he leaned in and unbuttoned my black shirt andblood red cape, his lips were mere milimeters from my lips. Goddamn these cuffs, otherwise I would be making out with him right about now. The closeness was driving me insane, and my head was lifted as far as the cuffs would allow. "Someone is more eager then I thought," he teased my body the gentle brushing of his long fingers on my exposed chest. "Wait here," Hesmiled wider now and left me laying thier red in the face.

"Like i have a choice," I said to him mas he left. I could here him laughing as he walked down stairs. "Fuck..quot; I could see a small tent forming in my cargo pants. I tried to sit up, but man did he have me cuffed good. I heard two sets of feetcome up the stairs butI could hear three different giggles.Cloud entered the room, still dawned in his leather pants and now a recentlybuttoned leather vest. Following him was Sephiroth dressed like.. OMFG! Just like fucking Tifa! But where is the third guy?

"Looks like he listens," Cloud mocked.

"He'd make one hell of a sex slave, but this will be more fun," Sephiroth smiled seductively.

"Fags,"I muttered under my breath.

"No need to tell us what we are," the silver haired woman impersonator stated smugly.

"Not at all. Come here Seph, Time for the show," Cloud was now stripping for Sephiroth while he sat on a chair and cloud on his lap facing him. Oh god, I wanted to mastrubate right there in frontof them as I watched. Cloud was down to his boxers now.

"Your Turn," He traded places with his Silver Haired slut and licked a finger to rub his pink nipples. Seph sure does know how to strip for a crowd. So sexy...sigh... the way he takes off his clothes. Oh my Gaia, is Seph wearing a... THONG?! Holy shit that is hott! Then they kissed beautifully. Cloud ran his fingers through Sephiroth's hair, and Sephiroth's arms wrapped around Cloud's neck. After several moments of intensly sexy kissing and moaning, Cloud broke for air only then to dive at his Sephy's neck.

"Mmmm," Sephiroth groaned as Cloud trailed his loooonnnggg tounge down to his nipple. He then slipped a long digit into his mouth and sucked seductivly while looking at the tent in my pants. God was I horny. "I, Ah,... think he's ready, mmmm"

"Not until I taste you Sephy," Cloud grinned impishly.

"Well, what about...," I couldn't make out the rest.

"What about who?" I asked, well more like demanded. I'm rough and irritable when I've been sexualy neglected.

"Sigh... Fine... Alright, come in!" Cloud agreed reluctantly. Their stood Reno with a video camera and he was appearently recording the whole fucking thing... He set up the camera on it's stand and sauntered over to us.

"When do I get a turn?" Reno pouted with the most obsurd face.

"Shit you got the red head gay too?" I wondered how many others there would be.

"I'm bi idiot!" The red head exclaimed.

"So your a slut then?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Your being a bad boy Vinnie, you'll be punished," Gods! What the fuck does Cloud have in mind?

So I had to ask..."Punished? How, I mean you have me on the verge of an orgasm without any physical contact! You should Get a Fucking award for it you bastard!"

The blonde glares but with a slight hint of pleasure to the thought, "Reno, do as you see fit"

Shit, I had to go there. Now I'm gonna have Reno's dick up my ass!

"My pleasure," Reno licked his lips. Suprisingliy enough, he only grabbed his cock and stared pumping while makeing the most mind-fucking souds ever. When he nearly came he stopped. But only to climb on top of me and unbuckle my cloak an fumble on the buttons of my shirt.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked... well more like demanded, I only wanted Cloud's ass to be mine, not to be Reno's bitch.

"Imma suck you dry," A smirk was splayed across his face.

"No Reno, mmm you taste good Seph, I'm ready for him," Cloud had Sephiroth's semen dribbling from his mouth, god was that hott.

"To bad Vincent, next time, your mine..." Reno giggle but I grimace. Fucking Reno would be like raping Nanaki to me. It's not that Reno's all that bad, He's just not my type... heh, I have to admit, I'm a blonde fetish. Reno dismounted me only to tackle Seph onto the couch. Cloud place himself on top me this time.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. On that note, Cloud attacked my mouth with dominating kisses, I could taste a hint of Sephiroth's cum on his tounge. The fight for dominance was won by myself. He broke away for a breath ony to attack my collar bone and trail down to my chest. When he reached my nipple, he started to suckle it hard. I couldn't help myself but to moan with pleasure. Cloud trailed farther south and undid the buckles on my belts and quickly removed my pants. I was down to the black boxers matted with sweat not really hidding my manhood's size all to well. His fingers latched around the elastic of the wretched thing and were soon diminished from my body. I peered down to see the full lenghth of me. I would proudly say I was roughly 7 inches long and Cloud would agree. I could see his eyes widen at the sight of it and then dialate. His navy blue boxers (witch he conviently place back on) did not hid his slightly shorter dick's erection at the sight of me. His head then ducked down and took me whole. I threw my head back in utter bliss. His head bobbed up and down deep throating it makeing the whole thing nearly dissapear into his mouth, and then I came. I moaned his name in ectasy.

He lifted his head and smiled, apearently he swallowed all that I gave, "Now I'm going to fuck you, then I'll let you go." He grabbed a tube of lube out of his bedside table's drawer. he then liberaly applied some to 2 of his fingers and started towards my ass. My eyes widend when I realized I was going to be the uke right now. That will change once I'm free. And then he intruded my asshole with 2 lubricated fingers. God did this feel good, he kept on teasing me by nearly hitting my core, I was sick of teasing (even if I liked it) so I bucked my hips into it. He then pulled his fingers out and glared ate me.

"Fine I'll fuck you now, besides, I want to hear you scream my name," Shit he was serious. He applied lube to his shaft and aimed for my hole. He thrusted hard and agressively, my eyes widend and I actually screamed, with ectsasy, but none the less Cloud made I, Vincent Valentine, scream his name. He smiled at me and pulled slowly out and thrust backin in... again... and again... God was this heaven. Then it all came, first I cummed, and then he inside me. He pulled out and uncuffed me finally, boy was he shocked when I flipped him onto his back and cuffed him to this godforsaken bed of his. "What the Bloody God's Damned Hell are you doing? I thought you were done!" I smirked down at him in triumph.

"I'm not done until you get fucked," It was my turn. I left a trail of wet kisses from his collar down to his nether regions, leavin goose bumps of pleasure along the way. When I looked at the sight before me I had gotten hard again. So to make this tempting sight disapear, I engulfed it with my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Of course I heard the elicit moans of the blonde, and when he begged for me to fuck him I could only be to happy to oblige. I looked for that lube.

"Screw preperation!" he commanded, I really had to teach my uke to be more like one, god! Well I do wish for him to enjoy this to the fullest. I lifted one of his long slender legs onto my shoulder, aimed, and plunged into his cave. Seeing the reaction on his face was simply mind-melting to me. Those lips uttered my name, and he moaned so dicreetly, I wanted to force more out of him. So I moved in and out, faster and faster, until it came. He climaxed, creating a sticky substance between us, and I followed. I pulled out and uncuffed him, only to pull him close to me and wrap my arms around him.

"Now I'm done," I whispered huskily into his ear. Appearently the other two were long done, but I didn't care. I herd foot steps running up the steps and down the hall, but I didn't care. My blode had gotten his revenge, and might I add, it was faily sweet.


End file.
